


The United Couch of Nice Asses

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? I guess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, SO, Trans!Tjeff, also this kinda follows trans tjeff au timeline but its not mentioned, thomas and peggy became my #1 brotp after writing this im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy grinned. "I hereby declare this couch as the United Couch of Nice Asses!"Thomas hummed in agreement. "I'm fine with that if I'm the president.""Sure, as long as I get to be the head of the army."





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post - http://lauwurens.tumblr.com/post/153891955673/thomas-giving-everyone-a-i-love-thomas-jefferson

It is December 23rd and Thomas is suffering. 

He is currently helping Lafayette decorate his dorm for some gift exchange that had been aranged.

Angelica and James were coming, and Thomas was grateful for that. But, the two other Schuylers, Hamilton, Mulligan, and Laurens were coming too.

Thomas had nothing against the two sisters, but he didn't know them well and didn't know how to act with them.

On the other hand, Hamilton and Crew have been acting strange around him since the 'incident' that had happened a few months ago, and all of their interactions after that had been awkward.

Thomas was glad he had picked Lafayette for the gift exchange.

He didn't have time to think about that now, though. Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza are walking in through the door now.

Peggy, sporting reindeer antlers, sat down next to him, putting a pair of antlers on his head as well.

She smiled before beginning to speak. "Angelica and Eliza wouldn't wear them, so it's just us."

Thomas smiled, "That's ok. We're cooler than them anyways."

Peggy snorted. "Hell yeah we are."

They continued to talk about dumb stuff like who they got for the exchange, etcetera, etcetera. 

Angelica, Lafayette, and Eliza soon walked in, talking about some sort of Christmas cookie.

Angelica began making her way towards Thomas and Peggy, but Peggy moved her legs to cover the spot that she wanted. Thomas did the same.

Thomas heard the click of a door opening, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Sorry, but this is reserved for cool kids only." he drawled, his accent becoming a bit thicker when this was spoken.

Peggy nodded. "Yeah, cool kids only."

Angelica gasped in faux-offence, but soon left to show who he presumed was Hamilton and Friends where to put their food.

Thomas looked towards Peggy. "You know, I have a good ass."

Peggy snorted. "Yeah, mines pretty good too."

"I think we should make it a rule that you have to have a good ass to sit on the couch." His grin grew larger.

Peggy smiled. "I hereby declare this couch as the United Couch of Nice Asses!"

Thomas hummed in agreement. "I'm fine with that if I'm the president."

"Sure, as long as I get to be the head of the army."

"I can work with that."

Lafayette spoke then. "So, since it's my couch will you let me sit on it?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Peggy?" He was smirking now, he knew it.

"Hmmm...." Peggy pretended to think. "I say.. no."

Lafayette's Jaw dropped and Thomas and Peggy burst into a mini-giggle fit. 

"What?! It's my couch!" 

Thomas thought about this before speaking. "Yeah but.. Our asses are on it so I think it's our couch now."

Lafayette glared in their general direction.

Peggy was still laughing. "Aw, c'mon Laf," She spoke in between giggles. "You have a nice ass, you can sit."

Lafayette still gave them a playful glare. "Good."

Alexander coughed, him and the others sitting on the floor.

"So... uh, can we get this gift exchange going, or what?"

 

* * *

James opened his gift first, it was from Eliza. 

She had gotten him the first four Harry Potter books, bound in leather, with removable horcrux bookmarks.

James looked like he was about to cry, he was so happy.

Then, Eliza went, her gift being from Alexander. In her hands was a fuck ton of bath products, which she was hurriedly opening, trying to smell them all at once.

"Thank you so much man, what the fuck." she breated out as she breathed in a combination of floral and citrus scents.

Hamilton opened his gift next, from James. It was an array of dick shaped candies and a stuffed thing in the shape of, you guessed it, a dick.

Alexander was dumbfounded, and James was trying not to laugh.

"You know, because you're such a dick."

Alexander did not find this to be funny, but everyone else did.

Peggy went next, opening her gift from John. It was a stuffed uterus and three copies of the Bee Movie.

"Oh my God, I love it," She smiled, hugging the organ. ".. Can we watch the Bee Movie after this?"

Lafayette groaned, but said yes anyways.

John opened his, from Peggy. It was a turtle patterened sweater.

"I made it myself." She smiled, and John turned around to put it on.

Angelica opened hers up next, from Lafayette, it was tickets to see Beyoncè.

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Laf shook his head. "Non, I'm not." 

"This is too expensive."

He smiled. "I bought a ticket for myself too, so who knows? Maybe your ticket was under $50 and mine was the rest of the cost.."

Angelica scoffed, "Sure."

Hercules opened his, recieving Pokèmon Sun and Moon.

"Oh fuck yeah..." He grinned, "I'm playing the shit out of this when we get home."

John laughed, "Oh boy.."

Thomas then had a gift placed in his hands, from Hercules. It was a body pillow.. of himself. He began laughing so hard he was about to choke on his own laughter.

"Oh my God.... this is so good, I love it. I'll put it on my couch."

James groaned. "Please.... don't."

He continued to laugh. "Too bad, Jamie, I'm putting it there."

The time had finally come, it was his turn to give a gift. 

"So, uh, I didn't know what color to get, so I got a few. Please name a color."

Lafayette nodded. "Purple."

"Good choice." Thomas reached into the bag and pulled out a lilac sweater, reading 'I Love Thomas Jefferson.'

Laf began to giggle. "Did you actually-?"

James sighed, again. "He did." James unzipped his jacket, revealing a maroon sweater reading the same thing. "He made me wear mine."

Lafayette was still laughing. "Ok, I'm putting this on now."

Peggy coughed. "Do you have the other colors with you? Because I want one."

"Me too." Angelica grinned.

"Ok, yeah, I got you guys." He threw an orange sweater to Peggy, and a baby blue one to Angelica. They both put on theirs the 'middle-school-locker-room' way, putting on the sweater and taking off their shirt afterward.

Alexander smiled. "I'll take one." 

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I want to see what Professor Washington will say when I wear it."

Thomas shrugged, throwing a mocha brown one to Alex, this time the 'I-Love-Thomas-Jefferson' being printed in white.

John and Hercules shrugged. 

"I mean, if everyone else is-" Hercules began.

"-I'll take the green one." John interrupted, catching the pine green sweater in one hand before beginning to put it on.

Thomas smiled at Hercules and tossed him a gray one.

"It'll match the beanie." Thomas winked and pulled out the last sweater, This one being black with white print.

"You want it, Eliza?"

"Hell yeah." She grinned, and took the sweater, putting it on the same way her sisters did.

Thomas was beaming.

"For some reason, I feel really loved," Thomas began, but he was cut off by the laughter of his friends.

He was fine with that.


End file.
